The Path to Darkness
by Nakashima Misaki
Summary: When Sora beats Riku at hollow bastin, He Can't help but feel weak. What will he do To get stronger? Riku X Ansem. Don't like, Don't read. Reviews loved. ONESHOT First fanfic x3


**Riku Stared at Sora panting heavily. That fight took a lot out of him and he wasn****'****t expecting it. How could that weakling take the keyblade from him? Knowing when he was beaten he ran off.**

**"****W..why?****"**

**He asked aloud to no one in particular.**

**"****It was mine.****"**

**He stopped running and stared at the ground shaking his head. Why did this happen? It was his wasn****'****t it? He was the rightful owner of the keyblade. Maleficent told him so. His thoughts were interrupted when someone came in, He could feel their presence it was cold and eerie and yet he was not afraid.**

**"****Know this, the heart that is strong and true shall win the keyblade.****" **

**Riku turned around suddenly staring at the glowing cloaked figure.**

**"****You****'****re saying that my heart is weaker than his?****"**

**"For that instant it was.****" **

**The figure said again. Riku just stared at him. Who was he and how did he know so much about this? He could tell it was a man. But who? His voice was calm and collected but was low and cold and it sent shivers down his spine.**

**"****However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you.****" **

**The man began to walk closer to Riku and stopped when he was about two feet away from him.**

**"****Plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow even stronger.****" **

**Riku looked at the ground. There were so many thoughts running through his head. Could it really be possible? Could his heart really become more stronger than Sora****'****s? Sora. His once best friend. His best friend who turned against him But was that true? Was what maleficent told him accurate?**

**"****What should I do?****" **

**He asked more to himself than the cloaked man before him.**

**"****It****'****s really quite simple. Open your self to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself.****"**

**Riku could feel himself get hotter. He could see the green aura surrounding him. This was just like hat time Maleficent gave him the power to control the darkness, only this feeling was much stronger. There was something else. Something he couldn****'****t quite place his finger on.**

**"****I feel weird..****" **

**The silverette said as his breath began to hitch.**

**"****I don****'****t understand what****'****s happening.****" **

**The man moved behind him and snaked his hands around his slim waist. Riku tensed up but could do nothing. He was powerless to his actions but then again he didn****'****t really want to stop this man who was giving him this power.**

**"****Just relax..****" **

**The older one said lowly into Riku's ear sending shivers down his spine. He pulled down Riku's pants surprised to find that he was wearing no underwear. He smirked as his hands went to the boys length. It became erect as he wrapped his hands around it. Riku gasped softly as he stood still in the mans arms. His hands are so cold. Like there's no life within him. **

**The cloaked man moved his hands slowly back and fourth and his member and riku shivered at the pleasure he was receiving. No one had touched him like this before and his mind began to wander. He wanted Sora to touch him like this. He wanted to touch Sora like this. **

**Sora was suppose to be his and his alone and He was until Kiari came along. She ruined everything. She had everything he ever wanted. Including sora. But he had her. He had her lifeless corpse. And why was he getting Kiari****'****s heart back? To please sora. To make Sora love him as he once did. **

**Suddenly This stranger wasn****'****t touching him. Sora was. Sora was behind him making him feel good making all his dreams come true. **

"**Oh Sora..Go faster.****" **

**He moaned softly as ****'****Sora****' ****obliged and moved his icy cool hands faster and faster. He could feel himself reaching his climax. There was nothing that could stop him. ****'****Sora kept going faster and faster but he couldn****'****t climax. It hurt so bad. He needed to Climax. **

**Pre cum streamed onto the ground and he growled in frustration. Why couldn****'****t he cum? He pushed Sora****'****s hand away and grabbed a hold of his own member jerking himself off but it didn****'****t help. **

"**Sora. Help me cum. I need to cum. Please sora..****"**

**He begged. The man smirked as he pushed Riku onto his hands and knees pushing a finger into Rikus twitching hole. Riku moaned as 'Sora' pulled his finger out then pushed it back in, he moved back and fourth on his finger. His eyes dazed and filled with** **lust. He could feel** **'Sora' Pushing another finger inside of him and it felt so good. He gasped loudly and groaned as a certain bundle of nerves inside of him was touched."Oh. What's this?"**

**He pressed his finger against it and riku moaned loudly, bucking against him. **

"**Stop teasing me Sora.. Just give it to me.****" ****He said breathlessly. **

**The fingers suddenly pulled out of his hole and he whimpered at the empty feeling. Then all of a sudden almost to fast, He felt ****'****Sora****' ****slam into him. God he was big. **

'**Sora****' ****began thrusting in and out of him angling his thrust to hit his prostate each time. Unable to control himself any longer, ****'****Sora****' ****grabbed onto Riku****'****s hips and slammed into him going deeper inside of Riku. **

"**God Riku, You****'****re so hot and tight.****" **

"**Deeper..****" **

**Riku said as he struggled to remain on his hands. He closed his eyes and ****'****Sora****' ****flipped him over onto his back. He slammed into Riku with such force riku kept sliding across the ground. He wrapped his legs around Sora****'****s waist and pulled him deeper inside of him.**

"**I****'****m gonna cum..****"**

**Riku said as his hard member slapped against his stomach every time sora thrusted into him. Sora just went faster and harder and with one last thrust he grunted and spilled his seed into Riku****'****s more than willing body. **

**Riku shouted Sora****'****s name as his cum spurted up into the air landing on his chest and face. He felt Sora pull out of him and he just lay there panting. He slowly opened his eyes to find that no one as there. He shook his head. Where did that guy go?****" **

**He stood up and pulled on his pants. Walking to where maleficent was. He really did feel stronger. He didn****'****t notice but a blue aura surrounded him as he walked.  
**

**That's it. Please don't hate meh. This is my first fanfic after all. **

**Reviews wanted and needed. **

**33 Until next time. **


End file.
